Sayap
by araiiel
Summary: Kimizuki akan mengajak Yoichi terbang, meski hanya dengan satu sayap. / #OwaseraAnthology day 6: Darah Kehidupan.


Sayap

Owari no Seraph © Takaya Kagami.

Tidak ada keuntungan material yang diambil dari fanfiksi ini.

KimiYoi. AU. OOC. Typo(s). Setting entahlah dimana. Alur berantakan. Keabalan kuadrat. Etc.

 **Dibuat sebagai entri** #OwaseraAnthology, dengan prompt ke-6 : Darah Kehidupan.

Selamat membaca.

* * *

Mereka kehilangan banyak hal dari kehidupan dan dunia menanggung seluruh dosanya.

* * *

Kimizuki mengatakan kebenaran: di luar menara mereka, dunia telah hancur. Yoichi dapat melihat bayangan perang berkobar dimana-mana, mayat tergeletak begitu saja di jalan raya, dan merah darah. Merah, merah, merah. Nyawa berguguran layaknya kelopak-kelopak sakura. Meski begitu, setiap kali memandang jendela, Yoichi masih menemukan secercah harapan yang diterbangkan sayap-sayap kebebasan menuju langit luas.

Burung-burung penyanyi menjadi teman baiknya selama ini. Terkurung dalam salah satu ruangan tertinggi dengan nyaris tanpa pintu keluar dapat dengan mudah membuatnya gila. Beruntung, sebelum kesendirian menariknya dalam jalur gelap suram, Yoichi menemukan celah. Ada ruang seukuran lengannya diantara teralis dan kusen jendela, tempat Yoichi mengulurkan tangan setiap hari.

"Selamat pagi,"  
Yoichi mengucap salam. Memandangi mockingbird dan perkici bertengger di lengannya seumpama dahan.

"Bagaimana kabar keluarga kalian di sarang?"  
Burung-burung itu melompat. Bergerak-gerak. Balas menatap lewat sepasang mata bulat hitam.

Cicit mereka mengundang spesies lain ikut serta. Burung gereja, merpati, dan crossbill turut serta hinggap di sekitar Yoichi. Mereka akan melakukan persembahan selamat pagi, berkicau merdu dan menari elok. Memberikan penghiburan sesaat, sebelum kembali terbang menjauh dengan riang.

Yoichi duga ketika Kimizuki pertama kali mengangkat topik kiamat yang ia katakan lewat bisikan putus asa, mereka akan pergi. Menantang. Menentang. Melawan.  
Namun tidak seperti itu.

Ia bertanya-tanya apakah manusia dan vampir masih berperang. Ia menerka seperti apa keadaan di luar sana. Ia membayangkan pertarungan terakhirnya. Pertarungan terakhir mereka− Hyakuya Yuuichirou, Hiiragi Shinoa, Sangu Mitsuba, Saotome Yoichi, dan Kimizuki Shiho− melawan vampir dan komplotannya, di sudut-sudut kegelapan. Ia ingat bagaimana mereka menyerang mati-matian, namun tidak berdampak apa-apa. Ia ingat bagaimana mereka berusaha bertahan, lalu gugur satu per satu. Yuu mati lebih dulu, mengorbankan dirinya sebagai tameng manusia. Kemudian Mitsuba. Lalu Shinoa. Sang ketua regu sempat meneriakkan perintah terakhir. Lari.

Ia ingat tubuhnya membatu kala itu. Pikirannya terpecah antara tak percaya dan tamparan kenyataan. Darah temannya terpercik menjadi tetes merah basah. Ia ingat ia berteriak dan Kimizuki mendekapnya erat dalam dada, menariknya pergi. Kimizuki melompat tinggi, memainkan sihir ilusi pengecoh lawan.  
Yoichi tidak yakin apa sihir itu juga membuatnya berhalusinasi bahwa ia dan Kimizuki terbang.  
Ia ingin mencari tahu, tapi sentuhan hangat yang beradiasi melewati kain pakaian menghalanginya untuk mengingat lebih banyak.

"Yoichi," panggil seseorang, dan ia menolehkan kepala, melihat Kimizuki dan tangannya yang masih menyentuh lembut. Kimizuki memiringkan kepala, ratusan helai rambut merah muda bergeser menuruni bahu, memberi gestur untuk melihat ke arah lain.  
"Kau sedang memikirkan apa?"

Yoichi memandangi hutan lama-lama. Hijau pekat dan langit biru.  
Mengabaikan imajinasi mengenai likuid merah ketiga temanya yang masih menetes jatuh ke tanah, lalu cara mereka yang berjalan di setapak cahaya senja dan bayang kelabu yang tercipta di sana, memanjang dan memanjang hingga mencapai gerbang cahaya.  
Kelak, mereka seharusnya akan berjalan ke masa depan untuk mengisi tahun-tahun yang ada dengan segala hal yang dapat mereka lakukan, dan belum mereka lakukan.  
Mereka seharusnya akan berpiknik di bawah pijar mentari. Mereka seharusnya akan duduk berbincang, berbicara mengenai kemungkinan dan bintang yang muncul setelah bulan menerawang. Mereka seharusnya akan tinggal bersama, bertambah dewasa dan menua. Bahkan ketika bangunan-bangunan telah runtuh, orang-orang yang menjadi teman satu sekolah mereka telah digerogoti mikroorganisme, atau berubah wujud menjadi bangkai di kubangan merah.

Yoichi akan menyusul mereka. Belum saatnya. Tapi, sedikit lagi. Setelah ini.

Yoichi memutar tumit menghadap Kimizuki. Bahkan di sini, dalam mata Kimizuki yang tajam, ia masih dapat menemukan merah, meski berpadu coklat.

"Kimizuki-kun,"

"Ya?"

"Apa menurutmu Yuu-kun, Shinoa-san dan Mitsuba-san sudah menjadi malaikat?"

* * *

Kimizuki memang ahli memasang topeng sebagai wajah kedua. Ia memakainya saat menenangkan adiknya, di depan teman-temannya, dan untuk menjawab embus hening yang menelusup setelah pertanyaan terakhir Yoichi.

Ia tersenyum, tidak berkata apa-apa. Sudut hatinya mengalunkan lima untai doa teriring sahabatnya yang selalu ia ulang setiap malam.

Semoga teman-temannya tenang di surga.  
Tolong.  
Kalau ada salah satu dari mereka masuk neraka, semoga ia tak berlama-lama bergaul dengan iblis dan diizinkan segera meresmikan diri menjadi malaikat.  
Tolong.  
Semoga mayat-mayat teman-temannya− atau apapun yang tersisa dari mereka, tak diganggu oleh siapapun yang mencoba mengeksploitasi, supaya ia dapat mengubur mereka, suatu hari nanti.  
Tolong.  
Semoga mereka tak gulana meratapi tahun-tahun yang terbuang sia-sia seraya darah mereka tak lagi menyanyikan kehidupan sepanjang masa.  
Tolong.  
Semoga mereka memaafkan ia dan Yoichi yang menopang masa depan di atas jiwa-jiwa mereka.  
Tolong.

Tolong. Tolong. Kimizuki memohon.

* * *

Kimizuki menemukan kastil tak berpenghuni yang tak lagi utuh. Sebagian besar bangunannya runtuh, kecuali satu menara arah utara yang memiliki bercak-bercak merah nyaris di seluruh ruangan yang tersedia. Kimizuki tahu bercak apa itu, dan ia tidak mau menyia-nyiakan waktu untuk membersihkannya− karna itu mustahil. Jadi ia berkeliling, mencari tempat dimana setidaknya Yoichi dapat beristirahat tanpa dibayangi taring dan ujung pedang tajam.

Dewi Fortuna masih sedikit murah hati rupanya, Kimizuki menemukan satu ruangan bersih di lantai tertinggi. Perabotan yang tersedia tidak sempurna, tapi cukup untuk menunjang keberadaan mereka beberapa minggu ke depan.

Kimizuki merasakan lantai kayu berderit di bawah pijakan. Yoichi sudah kembali dari ritual paginya− bercengkrama bersama burung-burung penyanyi. Ia selalu membiarkan rekan satu-satunya melakukan hal itu. Ia suka menancapkan mata pada Yoichi yang berkilau ditimpa cahaya matahari dan pantulan binar keemasan dalam sepasang keping kayu.

Setelah ia dapat meyakinkan Yoichi dan dirinya sendiri bahwa mereka bisa tinggal di sini untuk beberapa lama, mereka berkumpul di tengah ruangan. Ada delapan kursi, hanya dua yang terisi, dan sisanya kekosongan. Debu melekat di siku, tapi itu bukanlah masalah karena aroma makanan yang disiapkan Kimizuki perlahan menyusup ke udara.  
Yoichi memainkan garpunya. Daging rusa panggang terhidang di meja, hasil buruan kemarin malam.

"Sekarang, kita harus melakukan apa?" Yoichi buka suara.  
"Kita benar-benar tak punya tujuan saat ini." Matanya menggeliat ke arah kursi tanpa penumpang, membayangkan temannya yang lain, seandainya mereka masih hidup, pasti duduk di sana.

"Ini bukan jalan buntu, Yoichi." Jawaban Kimizuki bukan untuk menenangkan pemilik rambut kecoklatan; ia melakukannya hanya untuk mempresentasikan kebenaran yang ada.  
"Kurasa kita bisa tinggal beberapa hari di sini, untuk melihat situasi dan mencari informasi."

Yoichi memang bukan yang terbaik untuk berpikir strategi apa yang harus dilakukan di masa yang boleh dikatakan kiamat bagi masyarakat awam. Ia hanya memiliki optimisme yang takkan pernah padam selama masih ada secercah harapan di dalam nurani. Dan ia memilikinya, pada saat ini, karena terkadang, instinglah yang menciptakan harapan-harapan itu: harapan untuk hidup – harapan untuk hidup selamat sentosa setelah melewati hari-hari penuh dengan wajah terror dan mata kosong teman-temannya.

"Tentu," Yoichi mendapati lidahnya berujar spontan. Beberapa hari di sini artinya beberapa hari lagi ia bisa berbicara dengan burung-burung sebelum pergi.

* * *

Di kejauhan, seekor burung membentangkan sayap; darah meluber dari sisi badannya. Menetes jatuh, jatuh, jatuh ke tanah. Kicauannya membahana sebelum memudar selama-lamanya. Mereka melihat kejadian itu bersama. Lalu sunyi menyapa.

"Kimizuki-kun, kau lihat itu? Sayapnya tidak kuat menahan beban tubuhnya, karna itu ia jatuh. Dan mati."

"Kurasa burung itu tertembak. Atau diserang pemangsa." Kimizuki menanggapi.

"Mungkin. Burung tidak bisa terbang hanya dengan satu sayap, bukan?" Nada suara setengah melamun, dan tatapan mata berkabut.

Kimizuki menatap Yoichi. Lekat. Dekat. Terikat.

"Yoichi, tenanglah. Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu terenggut dariku." Kimizuki peka akan apa yang Yoichi risaukan. Pada akhirnya yang tersisa hanya mereka, saling bergantung. Dua insan dengan masing-masing sayap tersisa satu. Saling menjaga, melengkapi, mempertahankan.

"Jika kau mengira dengan sebelah sayap itu aku akan terkoyak, maka yakinlah. Dengan sebelah sayap, aku akan mengajakmu menjelajah gunung, menyambangi ombak samudra, dan terlelap bersama gemintang di angkasa."

"Ya." Ia percaya sepenuhnya. Kimizuki tidak akan meninggalkannya. Kimizuki tidak akan membiarkannya jatuh. Sayap Kimizuki mungkin hanya tersisa satu, tapi Yoichi akan melengkapinya, sebagai sayap yang kedua.

Dan mereka, akan bisa terbang tinggi melintasi dirgantara.

* * *

Argh telat lagi :") /nangis.

Kembali lagi dengan saya dan fik nista yang lain. Kali ini KimiYoi, salah satu pairing unyu luvly.

Dan kayaknya agak melenceng dari tema. Promptnya darah kehidupan tapi saya malah ngebacot soal sayap dan burung. Maafkan*sungkem*

Kritik, saran, apapun, dapat dituangkan di kolom review. Terimakasih!~

p.s: dedikasinya selain untuk Antologi juga untuk Ayahina. Partner in crime dan sayap kedua saya. Mwah.

sign,

Ara.


End file.
